Guardian Angel
by TheFlameNeverDies
Summary: Kotone arrives in Olivine City late one night to find herself in a tight situation. How will she react when her rival, Silver, saves her from a even worse nightmare? SoulSilverShipping. Oneshot.


Uhm. Hi. :D My name is the FlameNeverDies! You can call me Flare. Well, truth is, I used to despise Kotone! But now, I really like her character. She's really interesting... I played HeartGold with Gold (the character, of course!) and I found it awkward when Silver takes off your clothes at the Radio Tower... ._. Yeah. Anyways~

This is my first SoulSilverShipping fiction. I like never do third person views... Hopefully this is good enough! Review, comment, like, subscribe, save a puppy, or whatever you'd like :)

Oh! So people won't bicker, Silver's Team in this is based off of his team from the Adventures Manga. His Rhyperior (It's actually Green's...) will be a Rhyhorn in this blah, blah, blah...

As for Kotone team, her's is based off my actual team (Delibird, Azumarill, Tyranitar, Milotic, Shiny Ninetales, and Ampharos)!

DiscLAMER: I don't own Pokemon and all, so stop messing with me, copyright.

I also don't own Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit (am I weird since I almost put "humpsuit"?" Apparatus.

* * *

><p><p>

It was late at night at Olivine City, Johto. The countless, bright stars shined above, as the moon glimmered along with them. A lone trainer named Kotone walked into the city, yawning. She was a petite, sixteen year old, a little smaller then the average size. She had chocolate brown hair that was up in puffy pigtails. Her light brown eyes glimmered under the moonlight as they looked around with curiosity. She wore a pair of overall shorts along with a red, long-selve shirt, that matched the bouncy bow on her puffy hat and her running shoes.

She also attired of knee high, white socks and a simple, tan bag. Rested tightly around her waist was a black belt that had six Pokeballs strapped securely on it. As this girl pondered at what to do at this new city, her Ninetales, Tia, pranced timidly behind. Tia was different from other Ninetales since her fur was tinted a lavender instead the usual light yellow. Her tails were tipped an azure blue and her feminine eyes sparkled a crimson. "Wow, look Tia! Isn't this place beautiful?" She knelled slightly to her shy Ninetales.

Her Ninetales, despite being a fire-type, loved the smells and sounds of the beach. Tia was eager to see the shoreline. Kotone stroked Tia's head and Tia nuzzled her body into her faithful, loving trainer. However, the two were to experience something frightening that night...

From behind the town's gym, a group of drunkards were gathered. Around them were their Pokemon; a Machamp, a Honchkrow, a Poliwrath, and a Mightyenea to be exact. Kotone was out of their earshot; however Tia could hear them clear with her fantastic hearing. Tia was a smart Ninetales, for she could understand not only the commands Kotone gave her but full conversations she had with other humans.

"See that cutie over there, guys?" one chuckled quietly. "Yeah, man... Maybe we could have a lil fun with her! Our Pokemon can take that lil Ninetales while we're at it..." Tia stopped in fear as the whole group began to do their loud chuckle. Kotone stopped as Tia did. "What's wrong, Tia?" she said in her curiosity. She saw Tia looking into a dark alley. She shuddered as she mimed her Ninetales; seeing the sinister group. They all came out from behind, revealing their faces. They were all dressed as sailors. Kotone remember multiple stories she had heard from one of her mother's friends who moved from New Bark from Olivine.

"Yes... I remember every night, hearing drunken men pass our door. That's why I moved to this little, peaceful town." Her words echoed. Kotone watched as Tia got out of character; unfolding from being timid to overprotective in a matter of seconds. Tia crouched, baring sharp, tiny canine teeth at them and squinting her crimson, shiny eyes. Her tails curled up, commonly what she did when Kotone was threatened.

Kotone shuddered as they circled towards the duo. One quickly finished the rest of a beer then chucked it away. His Poliwrath cracked it's knuckles, glaring at Tia. Tia and Kotone knew they had an intense match coming up. Kotone watched as one of the drunkards chuckled, stroking his bulky Mightyena's shoulders. "Hey fellas... Say, how's 'bout we take this lil girl to my house and we can play Breeding Center with her... She can be the Ditto, of course..."

The men chuckled louder, smacking their knees and wiping away their tears of laughter. Kotone instinctively backed away as Tia mimicked her. They formed a full circle around her—preventing any kind of escape. "Poliwrath, Hypnosis on that Ninetales!" Kotone watched as pink swirls formed out of the Poliwrath, aiming for Tia. Kotone swiftly reacted, commanding her trusted Ninetales. "Tia, dodge!" Her Ninetales tumbled at of the way as the Hypnosis struck onto a man's Machamp instead. He threw a few curses and growls. "Now, use Extrasensory on the Poliwrath!"

Tia closed her eyes, then re-opened them. They flashed an assortment of different, neon colors as she shot multiple waves of a purple aura at the Poliwrath. The Poliwrath was knocked away, as it's trainer grumbled angrily. "Honchkrow, use Mean Look!" All of the sudden, one of the sailor's Honchkrow came before Tia, flapping it's massive wings and cawing ear piercingly. It's ruby red eyes demonically glared at Tia, as she backed away in terror.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Before Kotone could tell her to evade the upcoming attack, the massive bird pecked violently into Tia. Tia whimpered in pain, as she drew back as quick as possible. The Honchkrow chuckled; similar to it's master's chuckle. Then, the massive Machamp jumped out of nowhere. "Machamp, Thunder Punch!" The Machamp's fist crackled with sparks, then brutally punched the Ninetales, knocking her to her master's feet. Kotone knelled down and stroked her fur. Before she could reach for a Potion of any kind, Tia swiftly got back into the game.

Kotone opened her mouth to say a command, but then the Mightyena appeared, crunching into Tia's neck. Kotone gasped, never seeing such a brutal attack done on her Pokemon. "Tia!" Kotone squealed. The men laughed; enjoying seeing the nine-tailed fox being tossed around. It was astonishing that she made it through this many hits already.

Kotone quickly recovered. "Tia, quickly! Use Heat Wave!" Tia, still in the massive, brutal jaws of the much larger canine, started to create embers in her mouth. They quickly turned into massive waves of a blazing fire, that consumed all the Sailor's Pokemon. The Mightyena backed off, leaving a scar in the Ninetales' slender neck. All the Pokemon, expect the Poliwrath, were badly damaged by this. The Poliwrath quickly got up, however.

"Use Brine!" The Sailor commanded the Poliwrath before Kotone could notice. Tia couldn't evade the stream of salty water being shot at her. Kotone had not had this move used on her Pokemon. She had heard from a wise trainer once, "Brine is a water move, yes. But it's very painful for any Pokemon. Brine is salt water. Whenever the Pokemon is wounded, the salt will sting the wounds, causing more damage."

Tia cried out loudly as the water hit her. The Poliwrath kept shooting it at her until she tumbled down onto the ground; fainting. Kotone depressingly returned Tia. She reached to get another Pokemon, specificity strong in defenses of an Azumarill. But before she could even lay her fingertips onto the Pokeball, a brutal grip entangled her wrist. She gasp as she turned to see one of the sailor's. She was so close to the brawny man, she could smell his drunkenness. Before she could scream, the man took a rope and tied it around her mouth.

She was shoved to the ground below, making her fluffy hat fly off. She felt her knee being scraped as she whimpered in pain. The man then pushed her deeper into the ground; so now, Kotone lied flat on her stomach. The sailor's chuckled even louder now. One lied on top of her, as they all laughed even more. The Mightyena went up to the defenseless Kotone. He nudged the only Loveball on her belt, as the sailor on top of Kotone laughed.

"Ya want 'er lil Niner-tale? Alrigh' bud." his voice slurred. The man took the Ninetales' Pokeball, releasing it in a flash of red light. The Ninetales was weak but not fainted anymore. She was panting heavily as she fell to the ground. The Mightyena pranced up to her, sniffing her behind. Tia bit at the Mightyena as she realized the male was trying to mount her.

Kotone squealed underneath the sailor, hating to see her Pokemon going through the same fate as her. In the chaos, Kotone felt her overall's being cut through. She felt her clothes being torn away, showing her panties underneath She squealed louder, as the men laughed louder. "I can't believe this..." she thought, as tears started to swell up in her brown eyes. Through her blurry eyes, she saw her Ninetales giving up, too weak to fend off the Mightyena who had much more energy.

"Please God... save us..." Kotone silently prayed under her breath. She closed her eyes, closing out the drunkards around her.

"_When I see your smile, _t_ears run down my face! I can't replace... _N_ow that I'm stronger I've figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul... I know, I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one..."_

"Feraligatr, use Aqua Tail!" Kotone felt the heavy weight of the man on her being knocked off—in the matter of bare seconds. She opened her eyes quickly to see Tia's attacker being knocked away by a recognizable Rhyhorn... The Rhyhorn smiled as he saved Tia—Tia smiled back and weakly nuzzled him in gratefulness. Kotone then felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach, lifting her up easily. Kotone was far to traumatized to react in any other way than blankly watching a battle unfold around her.

Unknowing, the man who had her in a safe arm lock was her rival; the redhead, Silver. Silver was a broad-shouldered man with crimson hair that barely touched his shoulders and bangs that covered his whole forehead. His name matched his eyes that were a metallic silver. He wore a pair of white slacks, along with a jet-black blazer that had bright red designs that bordered the edges and pockets. He also wore a pair of black leather gloves.

Curiosity killed the Meowth as Silver looked to see Kotone's overall's cut down to the bottom; he could clearly see her polka-dotted panties. He felt a blush, slowly stalking it's way across his neck. He grunted and took a deep breath. "Why do hormones have to get me at a time like this...?" he pondered. He quickly shook the perverted feelings off. He leaned down to the much shorter girl's ear, letting his hot breath touch her neck. "You know, I expected a 'Thank you.' Especially from you..." he whispered. Then he backed away, briefly mumbling his trademark "Hmph!"

Kotone would normally be glad to see her rival. She would normally greet him with her highly energetic personality, comment on how strong his Pokemon were getting, then battle him. Most of the time, she won, sadly. Silver always found himself wanting to see her on days he doesn't win against a gym leader or whenever he lost to a trainer or... well, he just wanted to see her a lot.

Speaking of; Kotone realized who the masculine voice was coming from. She was far to weak and scarred to speak, for whenever she did, it came out in blurred messages and murmurs that were far too complicated to understand. Kotone gazed around, seeing that the drunkards had run away with their fainted Pokemon. Silver's Rhyhorn and Feraligatr hadn't even broken a sweat... Instead, they were tending to the bruised and scarred Tia.

Kotone then thought of what had happened. Without the help of Silver, she could have been naked and gang raped by a bunch of drunk men. She shuddered harder of the thought. That's when Silver realized something was wrong. He was tempted to hold one of the hands of her trapped arms but he didn't want to risk their friendship by her freaking out...

Kotone's shudders grew heavier. But then, she became heavily imbalanced, being thrown off by a familiar dizziness and stomach ache. She knew she was blacking out. Sure enough, she fell backwards, deeper into the arms of her savior. The Pokemon stopped their chattering, gazing at the duo. Silver gasped as she weakly tumbled backwards. "What should I do now...? I can't leave her here..."

His eyes then settled upon a cabin not too far away that had a sign above it. The sign said in big, bold letters "INN". "I'll rent her a room and take care of her 'till she's better... Then I can leave..." he pondered. He then glanced over at the weak Ninetales. Silver dug into Kotone's belt that rested perfectly on her hip, grabbing the only empty Pokeball. He returned Tia to her Pokeball, riding the trouble of having to carry her. He then returned his own Pokemon.

Silver knelled further down; coiling his husky arms underneath her and held her bridal style. Once he did, he noticed her panting and sweating. Her face was an odd red, possibly she was getting a fever. Silver sighed, wanting to get this over with; for the creeping blush on his neck grew larger. Silver quickly made his way to the inn, finding the place rather peacefully silent. A mid-aged woman was at the desk, reading what appeared to be a cheesy romance novel. Her brunette hair was frizzy, making it's way to her shoulders. She wore a pair of rectangular glasses, pulling the up once she saw the redhead walk into the Inn.

He walked up to the desk, as the woman gave him a look of boredom. He sighed in a bit of frustration, getting rather tired. Well, not tired of holding her; she wasn't even heavy! He was rather sleepy and would enjoy a nice, long, cold shower... "Lettme guess. You and your girlfriend want a place to screw at?" the lady abruptly spoke.

Silver's blush now crept all over his face and he was sure it was all over his back. Silver was about to retort back with a series of frustrated screams but he forgot all about the passed out girl in his arms. He gritted his teeth. "We aren't going to screw around, lady. We'd just like a room." He spat through his grinding teeth. She nodded, giving him a key card. "Your room is room seven. It's on the second floor." She mumbled.

He thanked her and dashed off before she could make another sexual comment. He had no difficulty making his way upstairs. The only difficulty was the heavy bag of hers that held him down. Once to the room, he somehow opened the door without having to put the girl down. Once walking in, he looked around. The inn was rather nice, having a luxurious red carpet and forest green walls. There was a bathroom next to the front door that contained a full bath and those fancy soaps.

He then looked to see only one bed. His eyes widened at the horrific sight. "Oh hell..." He panicked in his mind. He started to ponder, thinking of what it would be like to share a bed with Kotone... To feel that warm, petite body next to him, to fondled her in his arms... He snapped at himself mentally, feeling his neck grow warm with the side effect of stupid Butterfrees using Gust inside his stomach. He hastily placed Kotone down onto the covers.

Silver observed his rival. Her arms lied limp at her side, clutching slightly to the sheets below. Her chest swiftly rose as she panted softy, letting out whimpers every once and a while. Silver saw that her pigtails weren't present... "When did that happen?" He muttered. Silver always wondered what she looked like without those... His silver eyes glanced to her face. He gasped at the sight of her colored face—for it had a mixture of red and paleness.

He looked down at her legs. He saw that one of her knees was bleeding; pretty badly too... He pondered at why he never noticed this. He shook the thought off, quickly reaching in his pockets for a Sitrus Berry. He had heard that smashing these and placing them on wounds can help both Pokemon and humans heal at an extraordinary speed. He smashed the berry above her scrape, as the juices seeped into the wound. He heard an audible sigh of relief from his rival. He looked over to see her smiling; making it obvious she was awaking.

Silver threw away the remainder of the berry. When he turned back around, he saw the petite trainer curiously gazing around. Her light brown eyes caught his silver ones, showing a hint of confusion. She sat up, placing her legs on the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes, quietly yawning as doing so. She then showed Silver a look of worry. Silver felt those Butterfrees again... "Dangit.. she's just so adorable..." he mentally groaned.

"S-S... Silver?" she whimpered. He raised eyebrows at her, waiting for the rest of her question. "Wh... Where are we...?" she said in a ditsy manner. Silver crossed his arms. "You got yourself attacked, then passed out. We're in an Inn that I rented for you." He responded to the petite girl's question. Kotone thought back to the events. As she did, she barely made a gasp.

The thought of those men stalking her, circling around her, pushing her, making her useless just screwed her mind up... She couldn't even think of a time she felt as much fear as that. The images of those men kept appearing in her head, haunting her like a nightmare inflicted by a Pokemon... She thought of how they chuckled and sexually harassed her; both mentally and psychically. She thought of how Tia suffered much in the same way, with those much stronger Pokemon ganging up upon her unfairly.

Kotone's eyes began to swell again as she thought more and more of the fear that was long gone. She then noticed Silver was walking away—obviously not noticing that his rival was tearing up. Kotone began to shudder again, thinking of the horrors of the night. She let out a hiccup in her tears.

Finally, the stubborn teenager noticed. He stopped in his tracks, hearing the unfamiliar sound. He had never heard the girl cry or never had he seen her depressed till that very night. A certain part of him broke in two. What was this? Didn't it start with a "S"...? Silver grunted, sulking his head down. He gripped his fist, making his leather gloves squeak as he did. "K-Kotone?" He stuttered, wondering if the girl was fine. Obviously not...

She didn't respond to him. He slowly turned to see the girl's face soaked in fresh, sultry tears. She was gasped for breath and hiccup quietly. Fist clutched firmly onto the bedside, wanting something to prevent her from bawling. But it was far too late to prevent... She couldn't help but tackle into her savior, her arms almost flailing his backside. Her tiny hands desperately clutched so tightly onto his jacket. Her sultry face dug into his chest; making it obvious she was seeking comfort. Her light brown eyes fluttered with a set of thick eyelashes, making tears fly off her face.

"S-Silver! I don't want you to leave me! I'm... I'm so scared!" She barely made out through the choking of tears. Silver had modestly let his giant hands held her shoulder blades. Instead of shoving her off like he would usually do, he instead felt that feeling again. _"That's right... it's sympathy..._" He felt sympathy. He had never felt bad for someone like this. He frowned, feeling worried for his scarred friend. "_What am I to do...?_" he pondered again.

She shuddered under the bulky teen's touch. He felt her shivers shake him like an earthquake. The young man kept hearing the petite girl muttering "I'm scared..." between sobs. He felt her squeeze him tighter, stinging him with guilt. _"I really do need to stay. Kotone's a mess._" he mentally kicked himself. He couldn't remember the last time he ever heard a girl crying. But it oddly came to him naturally how to comfort her. One hand reached behind Kotone's head, fondling it and starting to play with her hair; twisting it around a finger.

Kotone found an odd comfort in this. She felt her cheeks become heated from something else other than her crying. She shyly removed her face from his chest then just simply placed a wet cheek on the same spot. Silver was amazed when her crying almost ceased. There were just some sniffles and hiccups. Kotone was surprised when Silver deepened the embrace. Silver enjoyed a lot about the girl; everything from the smell of Pecha berries, her loving compassion, and even the tiny shudders her body had right then...

Silver felt amazing being the dominant. He had remembered a time when he saw Kotone, talking to that annoying gym leader, Morty...

_Silver had been in the Burned Tower, anxiously gazing at the Three Beast sleeping below. He clutched tightly onto his Sneasel's Pokeball, eager to fight the powerful Pokemon and maybe even catch one. As he touched the ladder that went downstairs, he heard the wooden door of the entrance creak open._

_ There she was._

_ Her light brown eyes curiously gazed around. Quickly, Silver hid behind a nearby rock. Her Delibird waddled behind her, so curious that it wasn't even holding onto her tail. Kotone was quickly greeted by that purple cape-guy—Silver didn't bother with this guy. Then there was that Morty, idling around. Silver wasn't bothered by them; they simply ignored him as he walked in. After talking to the purple cape-guy, Kotone walked around some more, her Delibird squawking as she did._

_ The Morty-guy went up to her, greeting her. He couldn't quite pick up the words they said but Silver was annoyed as they smiled and laughed—together. Kotone's Delibird clutched onto her long socks, begging for her trainer's attention. Silver watched as Kotone leaned down to her Pokemon's level, listening to the Delibird's squawks and watching as she pointed in Silver's direction. Silver awkwardly stood, worrying that he was caught by the Delibird._

_ That's when Silver saw something that made him absolutely pissed off._

_ Morty's purple eyes gazed down to Kotone's... well you get the point. Morty smiled with a wickedly perverted face. Silver's temper got the best of him. Silver growled loudly, as he kicked the rock he had been hiding behind, making a little bit of it crack. He didn't even feel pain, he only felt anger. After Kotone had barely beat him to a challenge, he challenged Morty. Sure enough, Silver won by a long shot._

Silver remembered how he wished he wanted to just punch the guy in the face and keep Kotone all to himself—No guy (other than Silver) could ever even touch the girl ever again. Silver loved this situation—being able to hold her and not have anyone else around. No Morty, no sailors, no one expert the duo. Out of his deep thoughts, Kotone stumbled on words. "Silver... What if he—I mean—they come back? I-I... I don't... I really don't want to be touched like that again..."

Speaking of... Silver had forgotten all about the ripped-up overalls. He looked down to see Kotone's panties; clearly visible. "I really need to stop doing that..." he scolded at himself mentally. He felt the familiar warmness reach onto his neck and creep onto his cheeks. He quickly snapped back to what Kotone had said. He nuzzled his head onto her shoulder, having to arch his back since the girl was much shorter than him. "I'll just have to keep you..." The duo blushed madly. Silver thought about what he said, grunting. "Er—b-by my side." Silver nervously stuttered.

Kotone felt those familiar Butterfrees using Gust insanely. She grunted lightly, just quietly enough so Silver couldn't hear. Kotone enjoyed the thought of being able to stay with him... However, she knew that was highly unlikely to happen. Silver then pulled back, his hands on her elbows. "You need to rest. You've had a long day, anyway." Silver said, making Kotone surprised. She had never seen her rival so caring and loving towards her. Heck, she'd never seen him loving or caring—period.

Silver randomly took off his blazer, revealing a black tee shirt. With a blushing face, he handed his jet-black blazer to her. Confused, Kotone twisted her head. "Why are you...?" Before she could finish her sentence, she saw him grit his teeth. "Your... overalls..." he narrowly spoke. Kotone then remembered how the sailor had cut her overalls. She turned to see a flap hanging out, showing her panties. She squealed loudly, blushing madly as she did. She stanched the blazer out of Silver's hands.

"T-Thanks..." she muttered. She quickly placed it over her ripped-up clothes. The black blazer was obviously too big for her—the selves going over her petite hands and Kotone looked over at the king sized bed, seeing her bag. She slowly walked over with a slight limp, obvious that her leg was still hurting from the scrape. She took off her belt, placing it next to her bag. She grabbed a outfit from the bag. Silver blushed as she pulled out a black bra, making him glance away. She then slowly walked to him, looking up with those adoring eyes. "Hopefully it's fine with you if I take a quick shower..."She then ran to the bathroom; not sooner, Silver heard the sound of the shower running.

Silver was rather tired himself. But he then thought of her Ninetales who was injured... Silver glanced over to see her belt next to her bag. He remembered that Tia was kept in a Love Ball. He grabbed it out of the holder, quickly releasing the Fox Pokemon through the red beam of light. Tia lowly growled at him, tumbling to the ground due to her weak state. Silver looked through Kotone's bag, finding a lemonade. Tia saw this; automatically her tails started to bounce around with happiness.

Silver opened the lemonade. He knelled to the Ninetales' side, then proceeded to give her the lemonade. The Ninetales gulped it down in a matter of seconds. He had heard somewhere that this kind of lemonade could heal Pokemon. She weakly stood up, then curiously looked around. He also remembered reading out of a book when he was younger that Ninetales are incredibly intelligent. He proceeded to talk to the Ninetales. "Kotone's in the shower. She's doing better..." He whispered. The Ninetales smiled, making her tails bounce around again.

The Ninetales sat down, giving Silver an imploring look. "..." Was all that came out of the two. Much to Silver's surprise, the Ninetales leaped onto the bed. She tipped the entrance of Kotone's bag to her, started to look through it. Silver was confused, wondering if there was a Rare Candy inside that Kotone told her not to have. Still, she looked through. She then pulled out a diary. It was basic black leather with sepia pages in it. She then placed it on the bed, opening up with a swat of a paw.

She searched through the pages with the use of a paw. She then found what she was looking for. She stomped on it, then barking at Silver. Silver crossed his arms, rather impressed. "I'm guessing you want me to read that page...?" Silver reluctantly asked. She insistingly nodded. She lied down on the bed, then used her mussel to guide the book to him. He picked up the diary, then reading the entry. He felt like a snoop but he did it anyway.

"_He scares me. He scares me, he scares me, he scares me. All our visits include some kind of freaking psychical contact. He shoves me out of the way, he punches me... What's up with that guy? Every time after one of our meetings, I always find at least one bruise on me. I do my absolute best to be nice to him, even though he's NEVER shown me one bit of niceness to me... He doesn't even say a greeting most of the time..._

_ Goodness, he's the most stubborn guy I've met... Every single time; he doesn't eve bother asking how I am. In Azalea Town, I had lost terribly against Bugsy... I remember being so upset I was ready to cry! My Pokemon were brutally beaten... I hated seeing them like that... Then he comes out of nowhere and starts thrashing me? I lost to him... Before I could see his reaction, I ran off. I didn't want him to see me cry. He'd probably laugh and tell me how weak I am..._

_ I hate these feelings. I think I just might like him... I can't figure out why. I have no reason to. I've met much more amazing men but... him of all people... He'll never like me. He hates me with a passion. I know why. It's because I'm weak, yet I'm able to beat him. It's because __**I'm annoying, right?**__** It's because...**_" The letters were obviously written with anger, since they had thick letters. Silver couldn't read the rest since the pages were dried up from... tears?

Silver gasped, dropped the diary out of his hands. It landed next to Tia, who placed it back in Kotone's bag. "K-K... Kotone..." Silver muttered. The sound of a doorknob being twisted around was coming from the bathroom. Silver looked over to see Kotone come out. Her hair was partially wet, obvious that she had dried it with a towel since it was frizzy. She wore a basic red crew neck tee with a pair of black sports pants. Her eyelashes fluttered as her face contained a kind of nervousness.

Silver slowly made his way to the petite girl. He grabbed her by the wrist as she blushed again. Silver took a deep breath before saying "May I... see something...?" He asked, almost nervously. She twisted her head in a quite adorable way... "What would..." Before Kotone could finished the sentence, she felt leather gloves lifting her shirt up. She blushed so madly that her redness could match that of a Voltorb's top. Silver could feel her body trembling under his touch.

He felt his wrist being grabbed and trying to be pulled away. But he was trying to find a bruise like she had mentioned... He could remember punching the girl in the stomach. His prediction was correct. There was a dark spot with a painful looking redness in it. Silver's fingers stroked the bruise as he felt like as if someone had brutally stabbed him in the chest... Kotone couldn't help but blush as he did this. Her knees were becoming jelly under this sensational touch. But at the same time, it brought her a pain as she witnessed him doing this...

She couldn't help but sniffle again. Silver looked up to see the girl's eyes water. He felt that stabbing in his heart again... His hands swiftly dashed to hers, offering a comfort to her. "Kotone... I caused this. Didn't I?" Kotone unresponsively looked away, trying to look anywhere but him. "I'm scared..." Kotone whispered, being almost unheard. Silver brought her chin up to him. "I'm sorry I've hurt you... I regret it, Kotone. I just... haven't felt love by anyone in a long time..." he whispered.

Kotone felt her knees finally give out. She fell onto her wobble knees onto the floor below. She inhaled long breaths that were blocked by constant hiccups. Silver knelled down next to her. He then grabbed her hands, entwining his fingers between hers. "I've... always thought it was because you didn't like me... b-because... I-I'm annoying and...that I'm ugly and..." she stuttered nervously. Before she could couturier, Silver interrupted her. He gave her wide, silver eyes—surprised.

"Kotone..." Silver then fondled her brightened cheeks, chuckling slightly to himself. "Kotone, you're not annoying. You're enjoyable and lovely. And..." before he said more, his fingers guided hair behind her ear. "Kotone, you don't know how to say... how to say how beautiful you are..." Silver mentally screamed in his mind—a scream of excitement since he was able to speak everything right. Kotone gave him teary, light brown eyes. This time, these tears were for joyfulness.

"T-Thank you, Silver..." Before she could say more, she was pulled onto Silver—his lips crashing into hers. She was shocked, slightly squealing as he kissed her. Her cheeks turned a bright red, flustered from the situation. The couple's hearts raced with excitement and nervousness. He broke off seconds later, smirking, almost wickedly at her. "I've always wanted to try that..." he mumbled. Her fingers brushed her lips, still shocked at the feeling of lips pressing against her own.

"_He just kissed me..._" she nervously repeated in her head. Her head rested on her rival's chest as she snuggled closer. "Silver..." she whispered tiredly. He smiled, looked down at the girl. "Yes?" He retorted, waiting for an answer. "I... I love you..." she whispered as her heart had a beat of nervousness. Silver felt a tingle through out his body. "I love you too, beautiful..." he whispered calmly. Before he could say more, the girl let a yawn-like moan escape her mouth. It was obvious she was trying to sleep...

It wasn't long before he heard content snores. He then threw the girl over his shoulders, then delicately placing her on the bed. Silver glanced over to see the lavender Ninetales; tails flickering with enjoyment. "You..." Silver growled. He then tossed the thought aside, grabbing her Pokeball. "No more tricks, fuzzball." He returned back the Pokemon, smirking as he did. Silver then looked to see the girl with no covers on. Her body shivered oddly.

"It isn't that cold..." Silver thought aloud. He stood up and proceeded to tuck the girl in. Afterwords, he tentatively got in the bed next to her. He saw the girl's fragile, petite body still shivering. He rolled his eyes, then placing an arm around her waist and holding her close. Silver found it ironic how at the beginning of the day, the two would have fussed and fought as usual. But then, she was asleep, making quiet snores in his arms, under his projection. He was like a guardian angel brought by fate...

MAH CRAPPY ENDING. It was rushed, I'll admit. I hope you guys like it :D


End file.
